


Złoto dla zuchwałych, srebro dla ostrożnych

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora





	

Oddając się w służbę Świętego Płomienia, ślubowano czystość, posłuszeństwo i ubóstwo; były to cnoty braterskie, a zatem pierwsze zobowiązania, które brał na siebie nowicjusz. Za nimi zaś szły następne. Cnoty serca, w tej liczbie prawość, pokora i miłosierdzie dla cierpiących. Cnoty ramienia, a więc odwaga, zapał w boju i honorowe traktowanie przeciwnika. Wreszcie cnoty rozumu, czyli cierpliwość, pracowitość i rozwaga. Od rycerza Płonącej Róży oczekiwano, że będzie zawsze ważył swoje słowa, postępował rozsądnie, potrafił dostrzegać dobre i złe strony swoich postępków… A zatem Zygfryd z Denesle, oczywiście, dostrzegał je i bardzo starannie rozważał. Prawda, że zwykle po fakcie. No cóż, nie darmo powiadano, że cnoty rozumu przychodzą do głowy wtedy, gdy śnieg na nią opadnie. Niemniej, Zygfryd robił, co mógł. Także wyprawę na kuroliszka rozważył sobie dokładnie, wracając z kanałów do klasztoru.  
Ubić bestię, która zagrażała życiu ludności – to było świętym obowiązkiem rycerza, nie tylko zakonnego. Wspomóc bliźniego, choćby i wiedźmina, w potrzebie – takoż. Fakt, że ów wiedźmin okazał się nie kim innym, a słynnym Białym Wilkiem, również należało uznać za pomyślny; ostatecznie rzadko spotyka się bohaterów ballad. Fakt, iż z racji tej komitywy Zygfryda napadli jacyś rozbójnicy… oraz że bez wsparcia wiedźmina raczej nie uniósłby głowy… no cóż. Jakim byłby rycerzem, gdyby się lękał śmierci? A zresztą Zygfryd akurat, w przeciwieństwie do rozbójników, wyszedł z tej przygody cało. Bilans wyprawy był więc absolutnie korzystny. Nieskazitelny jako kryształ.  
No, z drobną może rysą, tą mianowicie, że wyprawa do kanałów wiązała się z… no cóż, zejściem do kanałów. Nierzadko po pas. Ale i to drobiazg, uznał pogodnie Zygfryd, bo dzisiaj łaźnię nadzoruje brat Wilhelm, a ten jest przecież wcieloną dobrodusznością. Z pewnością okaże wyrozumiałość.

*

– Psia mać! – przywitała go wcielona dobroduszność. – Ani się waż przestąpić progu!  
Wilhelm z Brugge nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby w tej sekundzie nie zakrzątnął się, nie zawołał pachołków, Zygfryda zaś nie przegonił na boczny dziedziniec, by zresztą zaraz podążyć za nim i, ciągle narzekając, gruntownie wypytać o powodzenie wyprawy. Dla tej zresztą wiecznej krzątaniny i zatroskania, szczególnie o młodszych braci – oraz dla wysokiego głosu przy nikczemnej posturze – przez niektórych zwany był Wilhelm bratem Kokoszem.  
– W rzece byś się chociaż opłukał, niecnoto – marudził, podczas gdy Zygfryd stał pokornie i pozwalał polewać się wodą z wiader. – A więc, powiadasz, wiedźmin. Ech, bracie, bracie, ty się kiedyś doigrasz z tymi znajomościami…  
– Walczyliśmy ramię w ramię – Zygfryd uznał za stosowne się obruszyć. Oraz parsknąć, gdy mu po głowie chlusnął kolejny ceber wody. – Geralt nie ustępuje odwagą żadnemu z braci. Ręczę ci.  
Wilhelm pokiwał głową.  
– Nic dziwnego – orzekł – że nie ustępuje, jak się go zaraza nie ima. A właśnie, idź potem do infirmerii, sprawdź, czyś nie draśnięty, bo to w kanałach… No, sam pewnie widziałeś paskudztwa. Utopców nie było?  
– Ależ! Jak psów!  
– Hejże tam! Zygfryd! – zawołał wesoły głos ponad ponad ich głowami. – Coś nabroił w tych kanałach, że cię tak chłoszczą?  
Nim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, okiennica zatrzasnęła się, zagrzmiało po schodach i na dziedziniec wypadł brat Bors Papebrock, by zapytać o powodzenie wyprawy. Tymczasem dziedzińcem nadchodził brat Gaheriet, do studni maszerowało kilku nowicjuszy, dziedziniec szybko się zaludnił.  
Do wieczora zaś o kuroliszkach, wiedźminach i zbójach noszących brosze w kształcie salamandry wiedział już cały klasztor, albowiem braciom zalecano umiar, jeśli nie pełną wstrzemięźliwość od wielu uciech świata tego – za wyjątkiem plotkowania.

*

Prawy rycerz, zarówno świecki jak zakonny, nigdy nie wygląda nagrody za swą pomoc. Co nie znaczy przecież, że godzi się ją wzgardliwie odrzucać – a więc kiedy Geralt zaprosił Zygfryda na… no, nie hulankę przecież, kulturalne spotkanie przy napitkach… w każdym razie Zygfryd z miejsca zapytał: kiedy i gdzie? Zapowiedział też, że stawi się niezawodnie. Rozważył raz jeszcze, ile dobra wynikło z wyprawy do kanałów.  
A potem przypomniał sobie, że na ów wieczór naznaczono mu wartę pod cmentarzem i znalazł się w nielichym kłopocie. Gdyby szło tylko o obowiązek i przyjemność, to trudno, do miasta poszedłby innym razem; o ile taki raz by jeszcze kiedykolwiek nastąpił, oczywiście. Tutaj jednak rzecz ważyła się między obowiązkiem a słowem rycerza. O honor szło. I wdzięczność, w końcu Geralt życie mu ratował, godziłoby się chociaż wódkę postawić. Inna rzecz, że Zygfryd doprawdy rzadko miewał okazję biesiadować i to jeszcze w towarzystwie innym niż zakonne. Ale to było nieważne, całkiem nieważne. Słowo dane druhowi a obowiązek wobec bractwa. Druh a bractwo. To sobie należało zważyć dokładnie, a potem iść na mszę, poprosić bogów o dobrą radę, po mszy zaś pójść do bocznej kaplicy, gdzie porządkowano naczynia liturgiczne.  
– Renaud, mój druhu, bracie drogi, czy nie wziąłbyś dzisiaj straży przy cmentarzu? Proszę cię. Tu o mój honor idzie, a zresztą tyś doświadczeńszy, lepiej sobie poradzisz z ghulem czy…  
– No, no, już nie próbuj mnie brać pod włos – Renaud Bellegarde zatrzasnął skrzynię z kielichami, po czym wyprostował się i zrobił wyniosłą minę; spojrzenie miał jednak wesołe. – A teraz szczerze, jak na spowiedzi: gdzie idziesz pić?  
– Do mieszkania druha – wyjawił Zygfryd, nadziękowawszy się już za wszystkie czasy. – I nie fatygowałbym cię, ale dałem słowo, pojmujesz.  
– Ach, czyli z wiedźminem będziesz pił? – domyślił się Renaud, zamykając kratę. – Odważnie.  
Zygfryd się żachnął.  
– Geralt jest człowiekiem jak ty czy ja… – zaczął, ale Renaud roześmiał się tylko, z brzękiem (ciągle trzymał klucze) klepnął go w plecy.  
– Już bogowie z Geraltem, mi o starszyznę idzie! Chociaż, tak między nami, to może lepiej nie idź z nim w zawody, ponoć mutanci mają głowy mocniejsze nawet od wyspiarzy… W każdym razie! Starszyzna. Imaginujesz sobie chyba, jaki będzie szum, gdy się wyda, żeś polazł nocą na hulankę?  
– Przesadzasz…  
– I to jeszcze z mutantem, ledwo z lochu wyciągniętym? – dokończył z uczuciem Renaud. Zaraz klasnął w ręce. – No ale: całus dla prędkich, piosnka dla cierpliwych. Sam bym poszedł. Masz moje błogosławieństwo.  
– Żadnych całusów – zaprotestował słabo Zygfryd, nieco ogłuszony tym potokiem wymowy. – Nie idziemy do zamtuza, to tylko…  
– Powiedzenie takie – wpadł mu w słowo Renaud. – Nasze, z Toussaint. U was to będzie, czekaj… złoto dla śmiałych?  
– Złoto dla zuchwałych, srebro dla ostrożnych.  
– No właśnie. Pamiętałem, że coś kupieckiego.  
– To primo. Secundo, czy jest coś, czego wy w Toussaint nie porównujecie do całusów? A tertio, nie ma co niepokoić starszyzny. Ani kogokolwiek.  
Odpowiedziało mu wzgardliwe machnięcie ręką.  
– Pewnie, że nie ma. Zresztą ciebie Mistrz kocha jak pierworodnego, mógłbyś i burdel sprowadzić do dormitorium, a… Nie bądź taki miniasty, bo się rozmyślę. Leć, młokosie, i oby ci się trafiło coś z naszych winnic. Aha, i bądź łaskaw wrócić przed świtem, bo mi Kokosz zmyje głowę.

*

Zygfryd, jak to mnich, nie posiadał niczego na własność, a i dobytek zakonny miał skromny: tyle co miecz, zbroję i dwie tuniki do kompletu. Nie szedł też na żadne święto, prawda to. Zwykła grzeczność jednak wymagała ubrać się czysto.  
– Czy ty się wybierasz do tej kikimory w zaloty? – rozległo się od drzwi do dormitorium.  
– Jakiej kikimory?  
Zygfryd wyplątał się z wciąganego przez głowę przyodziewku, by spojrzeć w poczciwe, piegowate oblicze Gaherieta de Lac. Gaheriet, brat w boju i wierze, a przy okazji również najlepszy Zygfryda przyjaciel, uniósł brwi.  
– Renaud rozpowiada wszystkim, że wybierasz się tłuc kikimory na podgrodziu – poinformował.  
Spokojnie, jak to on, jednym drgnieniem nie zdradzając, by nie dawał wiary. Ale też Zygfryd sam dał się złapać, głupio było brnąć.  
– Sądziłem, że powie, iż jestem niezdrów…  
– Co by się dało natychmiast sprawdzić. Ech, biedaczyno, gdzie ty się uczyłeś leserować?  
– Nigdzie – przyznał Zygfryd, zapinając pas, przypasując miecz. – Nie leseruję zresztą, tylko wywiązuję się z danego słowa.  
Spod drzwi ugodziło go spojrzenie więcej niż uważne.  
– Schadzka?  
– Owszem, z Geraltem i jego kompanią.  
– Aha. No to świnia jesteś, żeś o mnie nie pomyślał. Też bym się czasem przeszedł, pooglądał nowe gęby…  
– Namawiałem cię, byś mi towarzyszył na kuroliszka – wypomniał mu Zygfryd tonem niewinnym. – To nie chciałeś…  
Gaheriet wzruszył ramionami.  
– Aż tak mi odmiany nie brakuje. Ale jakąś nalewkę mógłbyś przynieść, jak już idziesz do miasta.  
Więc Zygfryd zaręczył, że przyniesie, bo czemuż by nie? Ostatecznie, pomyślał, reguła zaleca umiar co do napitków. Nie pełną wstrzemięźliwość.

*

Księżyc stał jeszcze wcale wysoko, gdy Zygfryd wracał do klasztoru przez uśpioną Wyzimę. Prostym, dziarskim krokiem wracał. Nie pił wcale dużo, już więcej od tej odrobiny wina upajała go księżycowa poświata, rzeźwe powietrze, pieśń, co szła w ślad. Zapachniało powiewem jesieni, z wiatrem zimnym uleciał słów sens…  
Nie był wcale wzburzony. Myśl miał czystą jak samo niebo. Widział więc jasno dobre i złe strony swoich postępków. Pogawędził miło z Geraltem, spędził wesoło wieczór, zdobył też nalewkę dla Gaherieta. Tyle z rzeczy dobrych.  
Poza tym jednak miał powody, by sądzić, że zbłaźnił się dokumentnie. A wszystko dlatego, że… no nie, powiedział sobie Zygfryd. Przecież nie boję się niewiast. Czy jestem, u diabła, jakimś eremitą? Zdziwiłem się jeno.  
Zaraz jednak dodał w przypływie uczciwości: zgłupiałem dopiero potem. Ale też dlatego, że Shani była tak… tak niewiarygodnie… Piękna, to swoją drogą, mniejsza o lico i przyległości. Dobra. Mądra. Mężna. Jako żywo, Zygfryd zobaczył światło Wiecznego Ognia w jej oczach.  
Oraz zanudził ją mówieniem o polityce. Pokłócił się z jej gościem, nie docenił jej męstwa… Ale zdawała się być mu życzliwa. Ponieważ, wyjaśnił sobie Zygfryd, ponieważ, błaźnie jeden, takie istoty jak Shani są z natury życzliwe każdemu.  
Ale podobało jej się, kiedy zaśpiewał. O właśnie, śpiewu absolutnie nie żałował. Zresztą muzyka porwała go wtedy sama, ani zdążył się zastanowić – złoto dla zuchwałych, pomyślał tylko, Shani popatrzyła na niego tymi płomiennymi oczami – i już: ciepłem słońca serca się ogrzeją, tak być musi, bo ciągle tli się w nas ten ogień, wieczny ogień, który jest nadzieją. Rozradował ją. To dobrze. Dla prędkich całus, dla cierpliwych piosnka… ech, błazeństwo.  
Udało mu się po cichu, nie budząc nikogo, powrócić do klasztoru, co również zaliczył do jasnych stron tej wyprawy.

*

Rycerze zakonni, przynajmniej ci młodsi, sypiali zwykle po tuzinie na dormitorium, na podłodze, przy świetle zapalonym (zarówno w celu uniknięcia grzesznych czynności, jak i deptania po braciach). Prawda, że świateł po zapaleniu wieczorem nikt już specjalnie nie pilnował, skutkiem czego gdzieś nad ranem pochodnie dopalały się i maruderzy (bądź bardzo wytrwali grzesznicy) i tak musieli poruszać się po ciemku.  
Ale też dzisiaj księżyca było pod dostatkiem. Zygfryd przekradł na swoje miejsce bez kolizji, chyba nawet nie budząc nikogo… O, tak wypadło, że spał na wprost księżyca. Pełnia. Tarcza jasna jak srebro. Złoto dla zuchwałych, srebro dla ostrożnych… Ech, pewnikiem mało kto dzisiaj śpi. Lunatycy, wilkołacy, kochankowie. Oraz zakonnicy.  
Zygfryd dobrą chwilę przewracał się z boku na bok, wzdychając i próbując dojść ze sobą do ładu. Oraz, tak przy okazji, zbierając z różnych kątów posykiwania, klątwy i jedno życzenie, by dał spać, do jasnej gamratki.  
Może zostaniesz dłużej, zapytała go Shani. Może zostaniesz dłużej, Zygfrydzie, i pośpiewasz mi jakieś… zakonne pieśni?  
Prawda, zrejterował wtedy. Ślubował czystość, więc cóż innego mu pozostało? Dobrze uczynił. Nie musiał z tego tytułu czuć się jak ostatni dureń. Zresztą zapytał ją zaraz, czy spotkają się jeszcze i…  
O tak, odpowiedziała Shani. Uśmiechała się. Szczerze się uśmiechała. Jeszcze się spotkają, będą mogli porozmawiać. Była medyczką u Lebiody. A wcześniej ratowała ludzi pod Brenną. Shani widziała więcej trupów, powiedział Jaskier, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. I takie miała maleńkie ręce, aż trudno sobie wyobrazić...  
Spotkają się jeszcze. Wystarczy tylko, chwileczkę, czyż nie miał niedługo objąć warty przed szpitalem? O tak, powiedziała Shani, jej głos dźwięczał jak złote dzwoneczki, te dla zuchwałych. Księżyc patrzył życzliwie, mrugały gwiazdy. Zygfryd roześmiał się, nagle uszczęśliwiony.  
A Gaheriet i Bors, śpiący z obu stron, solidarnie wrazili mu po sójce w bok.


End file.
